The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for inhibiting the theft of small and portable devices that have a relatively high economic value, specifically portable electronic devices having a rigid wall, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for inhibiting the theft of small and portable devices, wherein the apparatus includes an alarm.
Computers and electronic devices have evolved rather rapidly from large, expensive machines usable only by a few, to relatively small, portable devices which are usable by many. In particular, the development of desk top computers with significant processing power has made computers available to the general population. It is now common for students of all ages to have their own computer, and desk top computers are in wide spread use as word processors and work stations in almost all forms of business. Desk top computers are relatively small and easily transportable, and an undesirable side effect of their proliferation is the fact that the theft of such computers is a significant problem. A variety of devices have been developed to inhibit the theft of desk top computers, notebook or laptop computers, and similar equipment. Since desk top computer systems involve several components, typically including the computer itself, a separate monitor, keyboard and often a printer, such security systems often employ a cable which attaches each of the components to each other and to a relatively immovable object such as a desk.
The theft of small but expensive equipment such as desk top computers, notebook or laptop computers, and similar equipment continues to be a growing problem. Preexisting devices were simply too inefficient or ineffective, or their application was too limited. As a result, the use of such security systems is rare, computer equipment is typically left unprotected, and it is all too often stolen.
Advancements in the state of the art of electronic devices have led to smaller yet more powerful devices. For example, computers have evolved from very large machines to relatively small, portable, or even hand-held machines. The use of many different types of so-called “lap-top” computers and the smaller hand-held “personal digital assistants” (PDAs) has proliferated within personal, educational and business environments. However, an undesirable side effect of ever-shrinking electronic devices is the easy access and asportation by others, especially thieves or others desiring unauthorized use of the electronic device.
Thus, many styles of security devices have been developed. Many of these include a locking device that attaches to the portable electronic device. The locking device is coupled to a cable that is secured or generally “wrapped” around an immovable object.
Sometimes, in order to steal a portable electronic device, one will cut the cable since the locking device can be very difficult to remove. In fact, this has become more commonplace in recent years.